The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for multiplexing, an apparatus and a method for image output, and a recording medium, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for multiplexing, an apparatus and a method for image output, and a recording medium that enable a viewer to view a main part of a television broadcast program without an interruption by a commercial and the like.
Since television broadcasting has become widespread, a viewer can enjoy sports programs and other broadcasts at home. However, in the case of commercial television broadcasts, a commercial break for promoting a product or service of an advertiser is inserted into a main part of the program at predetermined times. As a result, the viewer cannot enjoy the main part of the program, for example a sporting event, during the period the commercial break is being broadcast.
Similarly, for example, if an important play, such as a goal in a soccer match, is broadcast on replay during the main part of the program, the viewer cannot enjoy seeing the movement of players during the commercial break.